


【DM/HP】Shelter Chapter 2

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】Shelter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 没有文案。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】Shelter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562119





	【DM/HP】Shelter Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线四年级
> 
> *微罗赫、布潘注意
> 
> *私设如山 
> 
> *偏离原著，后面为推动剧情有照搬原著
> 
> *ooc

☆.Chapter 2

现在德拉科正面临着一个问题。

他的死对头疑似抑郁，他要不要告诉别人？

德拉科想了想，不管他们之间怎么针锋相对，既然波特没有想告诉别人的意思，那他最好也不要玩的太过分。“算了，还是找时间问问他吧。”德拉科这样想着。

哈利有点心慌，莫名的心慌。

这种感觉是他从二年级以来就一直有的。

常常陷入低落，高兴不起来，连魁地奇比赛都不能打起精神。

夜夜噩梦，再后来是无尽的失眠。黑夜中他朦朦胧胧看见绰绰的人影，而满头大汗地戴上眼镜之后却什么也没有。

我这是怎么了？

“我去上个厕所。”罗恩站起身来。

“你不能这样下去，哈利。”等罗恩走远，赫敏严肃地看着他，“这很严重，你应该明白。”

怎么不明白？他在麻瓜家庭长大，怎么不知道这是什么？

可是哈利想不明白这是为什么。他不接受。

他尝试掩盖自己，救世主要阳光，向上，充满生气，永远不会倒下。

我很好，我没事。

他有着与生俱来一般的化腐朽为神奇的能力，坚硬的外壳下却有一颗易碎的心。

他需要戴上一张名为“强大”的面具，而这张面具渐渐把他压垮。

“哈利，我想你得让罗恩知道。”赫敏的话打断了哈利的思绪。

哈利回答：“我找个时间和他说吧，或者你委婉一点告诉他？我有点怕他承受不了或者……你知道，我挺讨厌那种可怜你的目光的。”

“我明白。”赫敏点点头。

霍格沃兹的走廊里，德拉科拦住了赫敏。

“万事通小姐麻烦一下？”德拉科一改往日作风。总之，问格兰杰比直接问波特要靠谱得多。

“什么事？说吧，我可没功夫和你闲聊。”赫敏停下脚步。

“关于波特，魁地奇世界杯那天我看见他吃了一种药，你知道这件事吗？”德拉科低声问。

赫敏顿了一下：“不知道。让一让，我要过去，谢谢。”

德拉科啧了一声。

呸，我从没说过那个泥巴种靠谱。

霍格沃兹礼堂里，来自布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生已经落座。

“今年与往年不同，三强争霸赛将要在霍格沃兹召开！”邓布利多教授的声音响起，“魔法部经过慎重考虑，决定十七岁以上的学生才允许报名。”

语毕，台下一片哄乱。

“这不公平！”弗雷迪和乔治大声抱怨。

“噢，不！”罗恩泄了气，哈利也一脸沮丧。

“行了行了打起精神，总有机会的。”赫敏安慰两个伙伴。

“——我要说明我们这学年的活动程序。不过首先请允许我介绍两位来宾，因为还有人不认识他们，这位是巴蒂·克劳奇先生，魔法部国际合作司司长，”——礼堂里响起了稀稀落落的掌声——“这位是卢多·巴格曼先生，魔法部体育运动司司长。”

“每一位想要竞选勇士的同学，都必须将他的姓名和学校名写在一片羊皮纸上，扔进这只高脚杯，”邓布利多说，“有志成为勇士者可在二十四小时内报名。明天晚上，也就是万圣节的晚上，高脚杯将选出它认为最能够代表三个学校的三位同学的姓名。今晚，高脚杯就放在门厅里，所有愿意参加竞选的同学都能接触到它。”

“为了避免不够年龄的同学经不起诱惑，”邓布利多说，“等高脚杯放在门厅后，我要在它周围画一条年龄界线。任何不满十七周岁的人都无法越过这条界线。”

很快到了揭晓三勇士的时候了，在写有威克多尔·克鲁姆、芙蓉·德拉库尔和塞德里克·迪戈里的纸条相继从冒着红光的火焰杯里飞出来时，台下的人群欢呼起来。突然，恢复平静的火焰杯又冒起了红光，火星迸溅，在一阵“噼里啪啦”的声响中，火舌托出一张纸条，随后又慢慢沉寂。

邓布利多抬手拿过那张纸条，念出上面的名字：“哈利·波特！”

人们转头看着哈利，礼堂里一片寂静。

哈利呆住了，向旁边的罗恩、赫敏低声解释道：“什么？你们知道我没有！”

“哈利·波特！请你上这儿来！”邓布利多在台上望向格兰芬多长桌。

哈利站了起来，像其他三位勇士一样穿过主宾席，走过一扇门，出了礼堂，来到了一个有着燃烧着的壁炉的小房间里。威克多尔·克鲁姆、芙蓉·德拉库尔和塞德里克·迪戈里都围在炉火边。

他们身后的门又被推开了，一大群人拥了进来：邓布利多教授，后面紧跟着克劳奇先生、卡卡洛夫教授、马克西姆夫人、麦格教授和斯内普教授。在麦格教授把门关上之前，哈利听见隔壁的礼堂里传来几百名学生嗡嗡的议论声。

“你有没有把你的名字投进火焰杯，哈利？”邓布利多教授平心静气地问。

“没有。”哈利说。

“你有没有请年纪大一点儿的同学帮你把名字投进火焰杯？”邓布利多教授继续问道。

“没有。”哈利激动地说。

克劳奇先生说：“我们必须遵守章程，章程里明确规定，凡是名字从火焰杯里喷出来的人，都必须参加三强争霸赛的竞争。”

“嘿，巴蒂把章程背得滚瓜烂熟。”巴格曼说，脸上绽开笑容，回过头来望着卡卡洛夫和马克西姆夫人，似乎事情已经圆满解决了。

“我要我的其他学生重新报名。”卡卡洛夫说。他脸上的表情难看极了，“你们必须把火焰杯重新摆出来，我们要不断地往里面加进名字，直到每个学校产生两位勇士。这样才算公平，邓布利多。”

“可是卡卡洛夫，这恐怕不成，”巴格曼说，“火焰杯刚刚熄灭——要到下届争霸赛时才会重新燃起——”

“这个局面是怎么出现的，我们不知道。”邓布利多对聚集在房间里的每一个人说，“不过在我看来，我们除了接受它，别无选择。塞德里克和哈利都被选中参加比赛。因此，他们必须……”

“啊，可是邓布利多——”

“我亲爱的马克西姆夫人，如果你有另外的解决方法，我愿意洗耳恭听。”

克劳奇先生说：“那么，下面我来为勇士们作指导。第一个项目将于11月24日进行，当着其他同学和裁判团的面完成。”

“在完成比赛项目时，勇士不得请求或接受其老师的任何帮助。勇士面对第一轮挑战时，手里唯一的武器就是自己的魔杖。等第一个项目结束后，他们才会了解到关于第二个项目的情况。由于比赛要求很高，持续时间很长，勇士们就不参加学年考试了。”

克劳奇先生转身望着邓布利多。

“我想就这么多吧，阿不思？”

“好的。哈利、塞德里克，我建议你们回去睡觉。”邓布利多说，笑眯眯地看看他们俩，“我相信，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的同学都在等着和你们一起庆祝呢。他们好不容易有个借口大吵大闹一番，要夺走他们的这个机会就太不应该了。”

哈利看了塞德里克一眼，塞德里克点了点头，两人一起走出了房间。

“那么……告诉我……”塞德里克说——这时他们已经来到门厅，火焰杯不在了，只有火把的光照在那里，“你究竟是怎么把你的名字投进去的？”

“我没有，”哈利说，抬起头来望着他，“我没有投。我说的是实话。”

“唉……好吧。”塞德里克说——哈利看出来塞德里克并不相信他，“好吧……那么再见吧。”

除了罗恩和赫敏，还有谁会相信他吗？

Tbc.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这章完全瞎写，为了更文而更文，后半部分因为推动剧情有照搬原文，跟说明书一样，无聊的话可以跳着看，不过下章应该会好很多辽。（我感觉这篇文开始慢热了，无可抑制的慢热？？？想早点填完这个我尽量快点）


End file.
